Hagamos un Trato
by Kazy y Yuky
Summary: AU Todo por un encuentro, se ven obligados a casarse. Ella una simple estudiante y el un poderoso empresario. SessxKag


**Hagamos un trato**

**Cap. 1** **La chica sin nombre**…

**Salvarla había sido el primer error… **

"_**Ahí, en medio de la calle, sus cuerpos apenas lucían como dos manchas intangibles; incluso las gotas de lluvia habían perdido fuerza sobre su piel ya entumecida. Sus dorados ojos rodaron hasta la persona a su costado, la oscuridad ocultaba completamente su rostro, él sin embargo podía imaginarlo. Estaba sentada en el piso, a diferencia de él, con las manos rodeando sus piernas y la cabeza sobre sus rodillas cortando el sonido de quedos sollozos. Habría podido pasar la noche en aquella posición esperando que las cosas se calmaran, pero estaba seguro que la chica a sus pies, no. Su vista se levanto abarcando todo el solitario callejón, noto entonces lo que buscaba, ahí entre la basura un golpeado cuerpo comenzó a retorcerse**_

- _**Vamos… - su fría voz apenas sonó entre las gotas **_

_** Ningún movimiento. El viento golpeo nuevamente sus cuerpos haciendo que la chica se estremeciera. Definitivamente esa no era su noche y jamás entendería a las mujeres. Sus piernas se doblaron para quedar a la altura de la joven." **_

**Debía admitir que había sido un momento difícil… **

"_**Lentamente y con cuidado paso su mano por debajo de sus piernas, el brazo de la chica por su cuello afianzándola y dejándola descansar el rostro sobre su pecho "en verdad ligera". Con pasos firmes se giro hacia el claro que las luces proveían.**_

_** Los faros de su auto parpadeaban rítmicamente en amarillo encendido. Estaba aparcado aun con la puerta abierta, las luces encendidas y el motor esperando. No rodeo el auto, en cambio lo abordo por la puerta ya abierta recargando a la joven sobre sus piernas. Los limpiavidrios funcionando, se había quedado inmóvil al igual que su auto, escrutando el cuerpo en sus brazos con un sentimiento casi animal de protección; así se había sentido desde el momento en que escucho su voz ahogada de miedo en el callejón, cuando sus dorados ojos chocaron contra el chocolate de ella, incluso cuando su puño se estrello en el rostro del hombre que la amenazaba."**_

**Aun quizás se sintiera así…**

"_**El motor del auto comenzaba a serle molesto, junto con la lluvia sobre el parabrisas opacaban la respiración de su copiloto. **_

_** De cuando en cuando las luces le iluminaban el rostro molestándola ligeramente, él podía notarlo por como apretaba los ojos. Llevaba en aquella posición más de 20 minutos, los ojos firmemente cerrados y el rostro girado hacia la ventanilla; Podía notar que estaba despierta por las cortas aspiraciones que hacían bajar y subir su pecho. Los sollozos habían callado poco después de que el la acomodara en el asiento de al lado. Sus ojos vagaron nuevamente por el retrovisor tratando de distinguir mejor a la joven, su mente voló "Uniforme escolar, preparatoria, sin portafolios" se recalco esto ultimo como si fuera algo extraño "Sus zapatos" pensó notando que llevaba solo las calcetas manchadas de lodo. Su mano bajo a la palanca cambiando de velocidad "Demasiado joven" La chica a su lado estaba hecha un ovillo sobre el asiento abrazándose a si misma intentando mantener el poco calor que aun permanecía en su cuerpo. Él en cambio sentía su cuerpo arder, la ropa mojada apenas y le era incómoda." **_

**Después de todo así se habían conocido…**

"_**La muchacha apenas protesto cuando volvió a levantarla en vilo, el auto volvía a permanecer con las puertas abiertas, eso sin embargo había dejado de tener importancia, al fin estaban ya en casa… en su casa. **_

_** Con su pie empujo la puerta lo más lento que pudo para no inquietar más a su carga, ese cuerpo aun temblaba, no sabiendo si de frió o nuevamente de miedo se adentro rápidamente para depositarla en el blanquecino sillón. Su intento, sin embargo, se vio frustrado, la chica se aferro a su saco con ambas manos respirando agitadamente.**_

- _**Vamos mujer tranquilízate – hablo lo mas neutro que pudo para no asustarla aun mas – tengo que ir a buscar mantas… estas empapada **_

- _**No… no me dejes – hablo con un hilo de voz mezclada con el sofocado llanto – …por favor**_

_** En sus ojos dorados se reflejo perfectamente la impaciencia, estaba tan poco acostumbrado a esas reacciones que su mente vagaba de la turbación al sentimiento de protección. Sus manos asieron con fuerza las muñecas de la joven hasta separarlas de su ropa, con un movimiento brusco la alejo lo suficiente como para que sus ojos coincidieran. Y se sorprendió nuevamente, esos ojos, eso había sido lo que le orillara momentos antes a salvarla; aquel color, calido, profundo, como una llama contenida, un fuego perfectamente controlado. Trago pesado y aparto sus fríos ojos para recobrar la cordura.**_

- _**Escúchame, se que estas asustada pero necesito que te calmes para poder ayudarte, estamos empapados – noto como ella recuperaba la calma lentamente hasta que logro asentir – ¿estás herida? **_

_** Ella negó, aquello tranquilizo un poco la aprensión que había estado sintiendo. De golpe se levanto alejándose por un corredor."**_

**Y ya conocía aquel apartamento ¿O era uno diferente? **

"_**Cuando regreso llevaba unas mantas y ropa en sus manos, con un movimiento poco delicado la dejo caer a su lado.**_

- _**Cámbiate… - se dio la vuelta dispuesto a alejarse por donde había llegado **_

- _**No, por favor no me deje… yo… yo **_

_** Él se detuvo en seco mirando por sobre su hombro a la chica sentada, ahí a media luz con la ropa perfectamente adherida al cuerpo haciendo eco a su joven figura.**_

- _**Bien, esperaré… me daré la vuelta…**_

_** Nuevamente regresó la vista hacia el frente, su mano saco del bolsillo de su traje un estuche plateado de cigarrillos, saco uno y se felicito por haber elegido uno de metal antes que el de cuero, eso había mantenido intacto el tabaco aun con lo empapado de su saco. Lo encendió escuchando atentamente la ropa deslizarse por el femenino cuerpo, podía saber lo que ella hacia tan solo por las sombras en la pared. Era una niña si, pero comenzaba a hacerse mujer, una muy hermosa por cierto. Sus dorados ojos se fijaron en la silueta dispuesta en el blanco junto a la chimenea, el humo exhalado en esa misma dirección…estaba comenzando a perderse nuevamente en sus pensamientos.**_

- _**Gra**_… _**gracias ¿Señor?**_

- _**Sesshoumaru… solo Sesshoumaru**_

- _**Gracias Sesshoumaru… - ella bajo la vista deteniéndose en la suave manta que cubría sus piernas – yo soy Higurashi Kag**_

- _**No hace falta… Higurashi-san – el había levantado la mano para detener las palabras que fluían hasta sus oídos – puedes cubrirte con esa manta…" **_

**Un segundo error en la misma noche… la chica sin nombre **

"_**La lluvia seguía cayendo por sobre su rostro, separados tan solo por el cristalino material. Aquella era una noche para no dormir, con la joven sentada en medio de su sala y el corazón palpitándole como quizás nunca jamás lo volvería a hacer. Sus manos se movieron hasta su cabello aun húmedo, dentro de aquel espejo creado por la oscuridad y el cristal frente a el, examino su distinguida silueta, orgulloso de aquel conjunto. Su cabello, que en otras circunstancias pudiera lucir plateado, estaba oscurecido por la humedad, aun así perfectamente atado en su espalda; el traje que llevaba apenas hacia juego con toda su elegancia y contrastaba a la perfección con sus alargados y fríos ojos dorados. **_

- _**¿Sesshoumaru-sama...? – fue apenas un murmullo pero logro sobresaltarlo. Sus ojos se desviaron hasta el reflejo de la chica a sus espaldas; claramente se refería a el, un cosquilleo le subió por la espalda, nadie jamás le había llamado de esa manera, con esa necesidad.**_

_** Era el primer hijo de un poderoso hombre de negocios, sin embargo su padre aun era cabeza de la empresa, o simulaba serlo. Era él mismo quien llevaba las finanzas y dirigía la empresa delegando a su tutor a un plano meramente público. **_

- _**mgrr**_ – _**aquella respuesta había sido mas un gruñido que una palabra **_

- _**Yo… quisiera pedirle… - las palabras se estaban atascando en su garganta y él podía notarlo perfectamente – si todo esto…usted **_

- _**No… no se lo diré a nadie, si eso es lo que te preocupa – concluyo con tono gélido**_

- _**Gracias…"**_

**Y ni una palabra más… tercer error **

"_**Ella se había marchado por la mañana, con su uniforme, descalza y sin portafolios, tal cual había llegado. Conforme las semanas se acumularon noto con ironía que no podía sacarse de la cabeza las suaves palabras de esa joven, sus ojos, aquellas llamas que por un momento temió que lo consumieran. La escuchaba en cada mujer que se aparecía frente a él, en la voz de su secretaria e incluso en los gemidos placenteros de su amante nocturna. Sentía volverse loco. **_

_** Y cuando pareció que la calma regresaba a su mente, una tarde, después del trabajo. Y su padre no estaba en casa debido a un viaje de negocios. Cuando con suaves movimientos se adentro a la casa de su progenitor, la escucho nuevamente. **_

_** Su cuerpo se precipito llamado por aquel instinto animal, el mismo que esa noche, su mente vibrando casi tanto como su corazón. **_

_** La puerta del recibidor se abrió de golpe, sus ojos su respiración incluso su corazón hicieron lo contrario. **_

_** En la habitación estaba sentado su hermano, junto con su madre y ella. La joven de la noche lluviosa, sus ojos sin embargo no tenían el mismo fuego. Lentamente examino la situación tratando de recuperarse de su anterior turbación. Ella estaba sentada al lado de su hermano, llevaba un uniforme, el mismo que le viera quitarse; un par de zapatos y las calcetas hasta las rodillas. Aparte de eso no había cambios "menos mojada" se rectifico así mismo.**_

- _**Sesshoumaru llegaste, me alegra – la melodiosa voz de su madrastra lo saco de su embotamiento – hablábamos de pasar al comedor¿te gustaría acompañarnos?**_

- _**¿Tu? – susurro en dirección a la chica, sin embargo no encontró reconocimiento en sus hermosos ojos**_

- _**Perdona querido, ella es Kagome-chan – la mujer señalo a la chica con un movimiento suave de su mano - ella es…**_

- _**Mi novia – corto su hermano. Aquello había sido dicho con gran orgullo y noto la arrogante sonrisa del otro platinado al restregárselo en la cara. **_

- _**Mucho gusto soy Kagome… Higurashi Kagome **_

- _**El es Sesshoumaru mi hermano mayor **_

- _**Un gusto conocerlo Sesshoumaru-sama…**_

_** Kagome sonrió haciendo una pequeña reverencia. Él en cambio permaneció en su sitio, sus dorados ojos completamente en ella "No se lo diré a nadie, si eso es lo que te preocupa…" y no lo haría. Sin embargo su pequeño hermano Inuyasha comenzaba a parecerle más molesto que nunca. Con la irritación creciendo en su interior se prometió a si mismo que no pisaría el terreno de otro hombre, así "Higurashi Kagome, no…" se recordó "mejor dicho Higurashi-san" jamás existió en su vida, ni existiría "La olvidare"**_

**Cuarto error… demasiados errores para olvidar a la chica sin nombre… **

_**Continuará…**_

**Notas: Hola a todos de nuevo!!!!! Para todos los que nos creían muertas y hasta enterradas, aquí estamos de nuevo con nuestro primer fic de Inuyasha (si no me equivoco es el primero) Pues esta nueva historia es de nuestra cosecha de fics que teníamos pensados, finalmente decidimos que este seria el que empezaríamos.**

**Esperamos que les guste y esperamos sus comentarios. Aunque esto es solo como un prólogo, pidamos todos juntos para que nos vaya bien. Les agradecemos estar leyendo nuestra nueva creación, diviértanse y tengan por seguro que nosotras lo haremos también.**

**matta ne**


End file.
